


Do you like this?

by ImmortalAcorn



Series: Memories of Draco Malfoy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drinking, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAcorn/pseuds/ImmortalAcorn
Summary: ‘Is this too much?’ he whispered into my ear.‘No.’ No.‘Do you do this often then?’ he kissed behind my ear.‘Yes.’ No.‘Do you like this?’ he asked against my lips.‘Yes.’ Yes.





	Do you like this?

Suddenly, I was getting invited to more parties than ever. Money can really buy you anything.  
I went to every last one of them. Just to spite them all. And although I always felt sick at the beginning, I persisted. With a little help. Wine, whiskey, champagne, didn’t matter. I sneered, looked down on everyone. I didn’t allow their whispers to bother me. As much. Some were brave enough to approach me. Usually about money of course.  
Sometimes I would go with Pansy. She loved being the one everyone talked about, even if it was with malicious intent.  
More often than not I’d come alone. Just to be seen and among people. Even if those people hated me.  
I was always alone at home. Except from house-eleves. But no people. No person. Parents still in prison, it seemed for years to come if they’d survive. I visited sometimes. Mother more than father. She tried. Always held her head high for me, so I wouldn’t see how broken she already was. Always asking me how I am, if I’m eating and such. I lied to make her content.  
I didn’t want to admit it but I was lonely. Even Pansy’s visits didn’t do it for me any more. When I got out of Azkaban she tried to take me out. I always refused. More than two years passed and I was asking her.  
We went to clubs, bars, restaurants, theatres, cinemas. Muggle world. It was all so new and exciting. No one spit on me or swore at me. No one knew me. I was completely anonymous and I loved it.  
Since the Potter Incident from several months ago, I went to the balls and dinners to mainly piss _him_ off, among others. It was satisfying to see him trying to decipher my evil intention in that stupid head of his. He never approached me any more. I would curse him if he would.  
I didn’t enjoy those social affairs. But I absolutely adored going out in muggle London. Even when someone threw up on my shoes it didn’t bother me so much. I was just slightly annoyed. They didn’t do it because I was a Malfoy, but because they were hammered.  
I enjoyed dancing. Pansy was great, I was decent too. There were colourful lights and loud music and drinks. No one cared. We were just dancing. Simple as that.  
I didn’t recognise myself. I never thought I could be at ease around muggles, never mind join them doing something. It wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t bad at all.

I was getting drinks at the bar for me and Pansy. As I was about to turn, someone knocked into me. I spilled half the liquid on me.  
‘Fuck,’ I swore.  
‘Dude, I’m sorry! Are you okay?’  
‘Sure,’ I put the glasses down and started patting my shirt with some paper napkin.  
‘Someone pushed me and then a pushed you apparently,’ the man was speaking and I was just nodding my head. I had some drinks already so I wasn’t as mad as I’d be if I were sober. But I was still mildly annoyed.  
‘Look, I pay for it. Right,’ he motioned for the bartender. I wasn’t stopping him. If he wanted to pay, let him.  
He was looking at my stained shirt. It turned from white to pink. ‘I really am sorry.’  
‘Yeah, it’s fine.’ I would spell it clean in the bathroom or something. It was sticking to my skin.  
He was still looking at me. Although I didn’t hate being around muggles any more, I wasn’t keen on talking to strangers.  
‘Thanks,’ I said when the drinks arrived.  
‘The least I could do.’  
I was glad to get away from him. He unsettled me.  
Pansy was getting antsy due to lack of alcohol probably. I told her what happened and went to the toilets.  
I quickly cast the cleaning spell. When I opened the stall door I froze a little.  
The man from the bar was washing his hands and looking at me in the mirror.  
I went to the other sink to wash my hands. I didn’t want the stranger to think I was a slob.  
He turned his whole body to look at me and frowned. ‘Your shirt is clean.’  
Fuck.  
‘Er, yeah I washed it,’ I mumbled, cringing.  
He touched the shirt. ‘It’s dry too.’ He narrowed his eyes. ‘Well, whatever. I’m glad the damage wasn’t long lasting.’  
‘Yeah,’ I started feeling uncomfortable. He was still touching the fabric.  
I must have looked freaked out, he suddenly dropped his hand. ‘Jesus! Sorry. I didn’t want to come on too strong.’  
Oh.  
I was staring at him. He was looking at me and smiled.  
‘Did I?’ he asked stepping closer.  
‘What?’  
‘Came on strong?’  
‘I wouldn’t know.’ I needed to shut up.  
‘Really?’ He was suddenly right in front of me. His eyes dark brown just like his skin.  
I didn’t know what was happening. Did I want it to happen? Was anything happening at all?  
He put his hand on my shoulder and waited. I waited too. He was so tall.  
His face was getting closer and closer. Closer. He kissed me. I kissed back. I could feel him, his tongue in my mouth, his muscles under my roaming hands. Him against me.  
Someone walked in. I heard them piss. I was suddenly pushed into a stall.  
‘Is this too much?’ he whispered into my ear.  
‘No.’ No.  
‘Do you do this often then?’ he kissed behind my ear.  
‘Yes.’ No.  
‘Sure,’ I felt him smile against my skin.  
He put his hand in my trousers and touched me.  
‘Do you like this?’ he asked against my lips.  
‘Yes.’ Yes.  
‘Is it too much now?’  
‘No.’  
He kissed me. My hands were in his short curls, scraping his skin. My tongue in his mouth.  
He opened my trousers and pulled. My briefs followed. And then he was on his knees.  
His lips travelling on my stomach down and down. His hands on my hips.  
He looked up. ‘You’re so hot.’ And he was taking me in his mouth without any further ado.  
It was so good. So relaxing. It was a long time since I felt something similar. Sixth year probably.  
My mind went completely blank. The only thing I heard and felt was him. And I heard myself too.  
I finished. He came up and kissed me. I tasted myself on his tongue and lips. It was strange. It was arousing.  
He took my hand and put it on his hard dick.  
I jerked him off. Our tongues moving together.  
After we stopped panting he put something in my pocket.  
‘I hope I didn’t come on very strong,’ he smiled.  
I laughed. Everything about that was very strong. ‘Of course not.’  
‘Good.’ He kissed me one last time and exited the stall.  
When I heard the door closed I looked at the napkin. There was a number. And a name. Derek.

I should’ve given him mine. I knew I wouldn’t call. He might have.  
I never met him again. I never called him.


End file.
